Lizbeth, Before
by Zipperz Kester
Summary: Introduces my O.C Lizbeth Moritzo. I suck at symmarys. Rated T, like my profile says, i don't write smut. Got two O.Cs, secound one isint very important.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. if you guys like this story the story that comes after it "What happened to Holly" will be coming soon.

Disclaimer : I don't own Hex hall or any of the characters in it.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Cross!" she yelled at me as she chased me down the field.

"Try all you want Moritzo, but I will always come out on top." I yelled back. She was still in her Hex hall uniform and it was clinging to her body from all the heat, she only looked more attractive which just made me wish more that she would date me. She told people she was lesbian even though I know that she is really bi. Which again is why I was constantly trying to get her to date me. We had known each other forever, well at least the last three years from when the eye took her captive.

I am now fifteen and she still looks likes she's sixteen, of course, she's a vampire. I am just a dark warlock, plain and boring, Archer Cross. But her, she's fun and crazy, with her stories about being a vampire, not being a vampire she always enjoys explaining the scars that cover her arms and legs, and the one that goes right under her eye and her tattoo of a black rose that raps its way around her entire arm. Fun and crazy, half Swiss, half Latino, Lizbeth Moritzo.

"Cross give me my suitcase or I will vamp out on you right now."

"Lizbeth," I saw her flinch, she liked me to call her Moritzo (her last name) or Liz(her nickname)but I wanted her to be serious. "If I don't give it to you , you can't go with the eye, therefore you have to stay here all summer."

"Yeah, and it sucks here Archer, probably more then it dose with the eye, and if I stay here I won't be able to see you." now it was my turn to flinch as she said my full name.

"But guess what? I'm staying here all summer." with that she punched me in the shoulder.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place? Bitch." we did that, called each other names, it was what made us like siblings.

"Whore" she laughed and shoved me again, this time it was hard enough to push me back a step. I pulled her close and hugged her. She looks up into my eyes and I do what I've wanted to do since I met her, I lean in a plant a good solid kiss on her lips. She leans into me, practically falling into my arms.

When I lift my head and look up, I expect her to run away, but instead she snuggles her head under my chin and let's herself lean into my touch. We just stand there in the field, locked in our embrace, I get used to the feel of her body pressed up against me rather quickly, like she was meant to be there. I was a head taller then her so we could have stood there like this for hours, but, she balanced all her weight on her own and in one swift movement, stood on her toes, kissed me and grabbed her suitcase from behind me. It took me about two minutes to figure out that she was walking towards hex, towards the eyes car, towards death. I ran to catch her and when I could I grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to me.

"Beth, don't do this, they'll kill you."

"How do you know Arch, and did you just call me Beth?" she showed her confusion on her face, a rare thing.

" Yes I did, and the head of the eye told me that they were going to steak you at the end of the summer, I asked to stay here and calmed that I couldn't watch you die." her face paled at my words and I pulled her into me. I knew the one thing that would make this scarred, little, abandoned girl to the young woman that I loved, song. So I began to sing her "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias I knew she would cheer up at this, not just because of the words, or of the fact that I was singing to her just the fact that of all the artists to choose from, I chose a Latino one.

As I sing I feel her start to relax. Her heartbeat slows, she stats to get more color to her face and her breathing slowed (for she had almost started to hyperventilate). We stand there for maybe half an hour before her best friend Alex (who also knew she was bi) came looking for us.

"Hey Lizbeth, people's with swards are lookin for ya." he said in his slight southern accent.

"Fuck," she mumbled into my neck, she turned away from me and to him. "Thanks for telling me Alex" she grabs her suitcase and starts to walk away, she's about two yards away from me when she turns around "Arch aren't you coming? I thought you of all people would want to see their faces when I told them I am staying here this summer?" I smiled and started to fallow her, at the sight of me walking she started to move as well. As we walked Alex fell into step next to me.

"Y'all make 'er happy"

"Ugh, thanks?"

"Ya kiss 'er yet?"

"What's it you?"

"So ya did,"I sigh

"Yeah" he smiles and yells up to Lizbeth.

" 'ay, Liz-Liz, is our boy a good kisser?" I swear I could see her blush from all the way back here.

"Yup, your pretty good to"

" 'uhs better?"

"I'm gonna say Archer"

"aww, that's mean"With that she threw us a smile and said

"That's just how I roll" he laughed.

"What's it 'ike bein' the only vamp here?"

"Since when did you play the "change the subject" game?" she asked him, her small smile turning into a smirk.

"oh, since it finally hit me that I'm not gonna see y'all all summer long."

A.N. Hope you guys liked it, R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.N

hey if you guys didn't get this, this story is before Hex Hall and before Soffie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hex Hall or any of the characters in it.

She sits there silent. Her head is in her hands and her light brown curls are hiding her face. The rain is falling heavily now and it patters against the windows of the library.

When she looks at me tears streak her face and parts of her hair stick to her forehead. I sit there in awe, she's been crying for an hour now. What was it that the eye whispered to her that made her cry like this. I unintentionally ball my fists and start to rise in my chair. That's when Liz attempts to speak.

"Archer don't do anything stupid, you'll regret -" she stops mid sentence and pushes her hands back into her eyes.

"What 'appended to her?" suddenly Alex is behind me.

"I don't know dude, but whatever it was I'm gonna punch the person responsible in the face."

"Chill, just give me a sec." now he was leaned in and whispering in Lizbeth's ear. She responded in a whisper that ended in a choke which lead to more tears. When she started weeping again he pulled her into a hug, kissed her head, and whispered something that e tsounded like,

"It's ok, they'll never get to 'em, Ezra won't tell." I know that name, Ezra. Wait a minute, Ezra's her brother! She told me he was four when she left. So that means he's seven now. What dose that have to do with the Eye?

I had mashed my fists into my head when Alex came into my line of vision; on the floor, with a bleeding lip. I look up to see Liz standing there with rage in her eyes and more tears sneaking their way down her face.

"He's seven, if they're gonna treat him like they treated me then everyone in the coven might as well just sit in the sun without their bloodstones on, because that just hurts less!" with that she ran from the room, and on her way out, slammed the door. I looked to a shocked Alex on the floor who was slowly pushing himself to his feet. I got up and grabbed by the collar of his shirt and jerked him to his feet. Once he was standing I brought his face close to mine, and, using as much courage I could muster, snapped at him.

"What did you say to her?" I said, trying to put the disgust in my voice infront of the curiosity.

"I... She... Ezra..." he was haveing serious trouble answering my question.

"What about Ezra?" I was shaking him now.

"Eye...Ezra... Torture..." he still couldn't talk in full sentences.

"Are they gonna torture him?" I yelled the question into his face.

He nodded. I released my grip and stumbled backward in shock. He stood there with a dazed expression on his face.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." I started to walk away. He grabbed me by the shoulder.

"She don't need us now." when I looked back, his face was downcast.

(time jump here)

as we approach i see them, the eye. they wear long black cloaks and stand in a line, there are four of them. Lizbeths grip tightens around my hand as we get closer. i can tell shes nervous. we walk over and Lizbeth just stands there and glares them down. the one to the far left, Christian, motions me and Alex to the side as the others zero in on Liz. He takes us a small distance away from them. suddenly he turns around and instantly catches my gaze.

"what were you thinking Cross?" he hisses at me, his face concealed by his dark hood.

"what do you mean what was i thinking?" then it dawned on me, i wasn't supposed to get attached to Lizbeth, in fact, she was probably supposed to hater me. my expression must have shown my thoughts, he snickered at me.

"and now you get it." he said still in a snake like hiss.

"yes i get it, i just don't see the point in it; and i also don't see the point in why you dragged us all the way over here just to tell me i'm a idiot."

"no, but if you don't get the real purpose of me pulling you out of that situation, well then, you are the biggest idiot, dickhead, basterd i have ever met."

And thats when it hit me, they were gonna stake her, right here right now. I took off sprinting in the direction that we went.

A.N hey guys sorry it took so long R&R


	3. Young love (Chapter 3)

**Disclaimer: I don't own hex hall or any of the characters in it**.

_A.N. hey guys, sorry its been so long since I updated like, anything. Right now I have school, and books and volunteer work. The other fanfictions will be updated shortly. So read and enjoy!_

When I walk into her room she's laying on her bed, face down, with the door open. I nock on the doorframe.

"Liz, you ok?"

"No" she doesn't move as I sit down on the foot of her bed.

"What happened anyway?" She sits criss-cross and faces me.

"They took him." I scoot closer and sit it the same position facing her. Knowing the him shes talking about.

"He's human right?" She looks down at her navy blue comforter.

"Yeah, I got in the way at last minute before we could pin uncle Angle" her eyes are starting to water up again as she looks into my eyes. I smile.

"Your so awesome" I give a light chuckle.

"I don't feel awesome." She says, tears starting to sneak their way down her face.

"Well you should" I scoot slightly closer.

"What will happen to him? Like, I know how horrible the Eye is to vampires, and other prodigum, but what will happen to Ezra?"

"I honestly don't know babe" she sighs and lays down, her legs still crossed.

"Arch, why is our world so fucked up?" I smile

"Because if it wasn't you'd get board" she smiles

"You got me there. But, like cant we just have like normal amounts of fucked-up-ness like other prodigum lives are slightly fucked up but ours are just mother fucking insane." I chuckle lightly

"I love you when your upset Liz." She sits up slightly.

"Why?"

"Because you just completely don't care what you say."

"Your point?" Now propped up by her elbows she raises an eyebrow at me.

"You end up cussing a lot."

"Yeah, but I'm also more violent."

"And I wouldn't want to date a girl who couldn't break someone's face" She laughs.

"Then I guess I'm the best one for you." I smile at her and move closer to her face.

"Yeah, you are. And you always have been. Your weak and strong at the same time. And your the only girl I've ever met who's been through three years of eye torture and never said anything about what she was trying to protect."

"Arch." Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Your amazing Beth. I could never do what you have."

"Cross stop buttering me up, I'm gonna get a big head."

"You never could though, your to humble for that. You've done such wonderful things, like protecting your brother, stoping your father from killing himself, drawing the eye away from your nest-" I'm silenced by having Lizbeth press a kiss onto my lips. When she pulls away slightly she smirks at me.

"Shut your face Cross, I'm not that fucking amazing."

"Yes you are." I kiss her again. Her arms come up to wrap around my neck and she pulls me closer. There is a slight cough at the door.

" if you are done, I would like to have a word with in my office." Liz releases me with a start and pushes me off of her. I turn to see standing at the door. When Liz sees her she just starts blushing, but, slowly, she gets off the bed. She straightens herself out, pulling her skirt down, flattening the wrinkles in her shirt and ruffling the back of her hair to give it the proper amount of messiness she always kept. She then fallows out of her dorm and down the corridor.

I fall down, now completely laying on Liz's bed. And before I know it, I'm dozing off, left to dream about the days past events.

_(Back to past)_

As I run up I no longer see the eye. All I see is Liz, on her knees, crying her eyes out. I dash up to her and wrap my arms around her small figure, pulling her into my lap. This does not help her crying state, in fact it worsens it. I rock her slowly and sing her "hero" again. That doesn't do much, it just causes her to melt more into my arms. We sit like this for maybe fifteen more minutes before rain starts to splash my face.

"Liz its raining"

I get no response.

"If we sit out here, we could get sick."

Still nothing.

"Damn it Mortizo, say something!"

"Carry me."

"What?!"

"If you have a problem with the fucking rain then you can carry me inside." I sigh and slide one of my hands under her knees and the other across her back. Her hands reach up around my neck. I stand slowly and once I do, cast a small pull spell on her luggage.

As I start to walk, the suitcase fallows. I walk to the door and adjust myself to open it. When I get that open I walk not to her dorm, or mine, but to the library. Once I get the door open I walk inside to the small reading lounge, where I place her in one of the large leather chairs and sit on the other chair, facing her.

_A.N. Hey guys R&R please! I promise to update more often if you do!_


End file.
